when Norway learned the art of fanfiction
by blue stranger
Summary: So, Norway gets bored he reads fanfictions, but how did it all start? read to find out.no pairings included. Rated T just in case. R&R please.


**Ok, I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first published fic ever so be nice.**

**I don`t own: aph, , the flag on Norways door. **

Anyways **these are Norways thoughts. **_**This is the sign on Norways door. **_– And this is talking-

When Norway learned the art of fanfiction.

Lukas was bored. In fact, he was so bored, that he asked Hungary for advice. And she of course told him to read some aph fanfics at .net suggesting USxUK. Lukas wasn`t sure if that was the right thing to do but after a little hesitation he took his phone and went in the internet writing the address that Hungary had given him. Obeying her suggestion Norway chose the characters to be America and England. He scrolled down the list of fics until he found something interesting. He pressed it and started reading. The fanfics was rated T so after reading the first chapter he slammed his phone shut with his face red as a strawberry and ran out of the room to take a very cold shower.

**How could Elizaveta read something like this? It`s just… wrong!**

He thought to himself letting the cold water flow over his body. When he had cooled down a bit he went to the kitchen to get a drink namely – milk. After a while however he went back to his room and took his laptop. He opened it, wrote the password and went in the internet. And guess which site did he choose? Of course our beloved with that T rated fanfics he had started reading. So he read 3 more chapters and after the second one he started giggling. And we all know that it`s the first symptom of fanfiction addiction. But for now let us simply imagine the sight with a giggling Lukas a little blushed in front of a computer. Well he finished reading the fanfics and chose another one. And so he went on and on and on giggling and blushing like a school girl. Not to mention the squealing and bouncing up and down. Luckily he was home alone. The others went to some event on ice but they decided to be assholes and not tell Norway about it. Of course the rejected nation was pissed about it and after loads of boredom (the others had locked their rooms and took the keys with them) he phoned Hungary and we all know what happened next. After 6 hours or so the other Nordic countries arrived. However none of them knew what Norway had been up to so they expected him to greet them. Norway on the other hand had just started reading a new M rated fanfiction and wasn`t planning on going anywhere. So naturally the Nordics went looking for him. Little did they know that the weary same shy person was in his room as red as his flag squeaking his voice out over a very, very M rating worthy fanfics. His brothers looked through the first floor repeatedly shouting his name. But every fan girl knows that when you read a fanfics like RHAT you automatically zoom out everything. So they decided to go to the second floor and check for Norway there. Oblivious of the door in the back of the hallway that had a Norwegian flag on and a sign that said '_No Danes allowed_' which was Norways room they searched through the second floor as well. Then, when they were at the weary end of the hallway Denmark heard a squeak behind the unnoticed door.

-Hey, I think I heard someone behind this door. And sounding as girly as it can be I`d say it`s Norge.-

He said and swung the door open surprising a very red Norway. The Norwegian jumped up almost falling, ok falling off his bed grabbing the computer wires for support, tangling himself and showing his laptop down on him as well. Not to mention the very, very, very girly scream that came over his lips. Denmark simply watched the amusing scene and then started laughing like crazy. The rest of the Nordics saw him and started laughing as well. Even Sweden chuckled, and trust me that didn`t happen too often. Norway was simply lying on the floor letting his brain proceed what had just happened. After a few seconds he blushed even redder (if that was even possible) and slammed his laptop shut making it automatically shoot down. Then he got up, slipped on the wires and was once again on the floor. This only caused the others to laugh harder. Norway untangled himself and after throwing those wires and the laptop in his bed ran out of the room face flushed with embarrassment and small tears forming in the corners of his eyes that disappeared in the wind. Of course he wasn`t crying about the incident, he was crying because of the fanfiction he was reading before. It`s genre was hurt/comfort but he had only read the hurt part…

**So, how did you like it? Review please, oh and don`t mind my grammar mistakes as I'm from LATVIA.**


End file.
